


In Uthenera Na Revas

by TheClicheInLife



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: An unending cycle I swear to god., F/M, I play Dragon Age. Cry. And then write more fanfiction that makes me cry., why do I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClicheInLife/pseuds/TheClicheInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calliope Mahariel must come to terms with the death of her former companion, Tamlen, who was something more than just a companion, for both of them it seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Uthenera Na Revas

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I was playing through Dragon Age: Origins and Tamlen appeared and so did this fic. The end.

Callie wasn’t quite sure when it had started raining – it had been more than an hour, she was certain, as the water had manage to soak completely through her leathers, chilling her to the very bone. Or perhaps, it wasn’t the rain that cooled her, she couldn’t remember, truly. There was a certain numbness that rushed through her as the Shrieks attacked the camp – when Tamlen attacked the camp.

The shovel irritated the already worn blisters of her hands, the wood biting at her flesh the only indication that she was alive. It wasn’t deep enough though. It needed to be deeper. Hahren Paivel said that it needed to be… One and a half meters deep. If she remembered properly. She also needed to remember the words of the Dalish funeral, she knew them once, in another lifetime now, it seemed.

Brushing the sopping wet blonde hair from her face she looked over, Tamlen was barely recognizable to her now; his once blonde hair that mirrored hers was gone, his skin had darkened and patches of black now dotted his face and neck – the very taint that runs through her veins, it was what did this to him and would have done the same to her had she not been found by Duncan.

The ground had turned to mud; it was knee deep now and difficult to shovel. Callie’s arms burned with exhaustion, she couldn’t have had more than half a dozen hours of sleep in the last week and to have this added to it… Callie was ready to curl up in her newly formed hole in the ground and let the darkspawn devour everything.

Pausing, Callie realized just how silent the camp had become – looking up out of her hole she realized that everyone has given her space, whether or not they realized just who the man beside her was remained to be seen. Lifting herself out of the hole with shaking arms, Callie sat beside Tamlen, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes.

“I don’t think the Keeper is angry with you anymore, lethallin.”

Closing her eyes, she could see him, eyes bright, and the colour of honey, she could hear his laugh as it echoed through the trees of the Brecelian forest, “For now, lethallin – just you wait, the two of us will be back at it before the day is out.”

She exhaled, breath shaky, tears still clinging to every word, “Of course. Just – the next time we decide to steal one of the Keepers books, can we get one that doesn’t involve magic? I mean, that’s kind of useless for me.”

“Right. Right.” He snorted, and Calliope shoved him, “The magic-less daughter of the famous Keeper of the Sabrae clan. I’ll make sure to grab a book about the ancient bird watching of the Dales next time.”

“I hate you.” The smile that spead across her lips was one she hadn’t felt in such a long time.

His skin changed now blotched with the taint, his eyes hollow, it was as if he had seen death, “…Always… Loved you… Lethallin.”

And before she could stop it, Callie screamed a sound caught in her throat since her eyes met his all those hours ago and moments later, she was greeted by her companions rushing to her side. “I am sorry.” Her voice sounded so small, “I… was lost in thought and…” Her eyes fell to Tamlen. “I wish to give him a proper Dalish funeral.”

“And how does one do that?” It was Zevran who spoke, his voice was softer than usual – she couldn’t bear to meet his gaze, she couldn’t look at any of them if she was being completely honest, but especially not Zevran.

“I… We bury him and I say what has been spoken since we left the Dales all those centuries ago, finally we plant a tree on top of where he was buried and…” then we leave the loved ones to mourn, that is what she should say, but instead, “then it’s done.”

“Right then.” Alistair’s voice carried over the slight patter of the rain, attempting to stand she reached out for Zevran to steady her, legs shaking and a weeping mess, what a fine Warden she was turning out to be, as soon as she was standing she immediately released the blonde assassin’s hand, “Is there… anything we need to do with the body?”

“The amulet he wore would be removed and returned to his family.” Her voice hardened now, no one needed to know how poorly she reacted to her clan mate’s death. Kneeling beside Tamlen’s body, Callie gently removed the medallion from around his neck and gripped it tightly in her hand.

“Should we give it to the Keeper then?” Alistiar’s words were slow, it reminded her of how she spoke to the deer she wounded when she was hunting, what seemed like years ago.

Taking a deep breath she made eye contact with Alistair, “…No. I’ll keep it.”

“But–”

Callie cut Leliana off, her voice harsher than she intended, “I will keep it, Leliana.”

Gently lifting the body of her former companion and friend she lowered him into his final resting place, fingers gently brushing his cheek as she pulled herself from the ground once more.

She alone grabbed the shovel. Buried her closest friend. She could now tell the final chapter of the story of Calliope Mahariel, the Dalish Elf of Ferelden. For she was no longer a Dalish Elf. That was taken from her the day she and Tamlen found that wretched mirror in that cave. But somehow, she was allowed to live and he was not.

Refilling the hole she walked over to the sapling she had dug up before starting the grave, gently working the roots into his everlasting tomb she shed her final tears for the future that now could never be.

Standing she bowed her head, Callie didn’t know if she expected her companions to do the same but she gave them each a moment, and finally taking a deep breath she rose her head and extended her hand towards the sapling that would now grow, “Haharn na melana sahlin. Emma ir abelas souver’inan isala hamin vhenan hom dor’felas. In uthenera na revas.” Pulling the amulet over her head she gently placed her hand on the sapling, “And I have always loved you, lethalin.”


End file.
